


Azure brightness

by Moonshape



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, awwwwww I will kill myself with my own romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshape/pseuds/Moonshape
Summary: I legit hope no one is slipping into a diabetic comma reading this series. It is getting a bit sugary, innit?!
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Azure brightness

**Author's Note:**

> I legit hope no one is slipping into a diabetic comma reading this series. It is getting a bit sugary, innit?!

Even with my back turned, I can sometimes feel when Kathryn’s eyes on me. This is neither logical nor scientific in basis, and yet I am always right. Just as she used to when I was regenerating, now she will watch me working on the bridge, in astrometrics, even when preparing food in our shared kitchen. On duty, she must think no one will notice the telling way she bites her lower lip, the hunger emanating from her as her gaze travels down in my body, the almost-but-not-quite-silent hitch in her breathing. I notice. 

I could drown in Kathryn’s eyes, could happily live in their infinite, quicksilver depths. I can name every one of their myriad colours - the brilliant azure brightness which could easily hypnotise me forever; the stormy deep hue they take on in certain lights; the almost grey-blue they glow after we make love. 

I no longer measure the dilation of her pupils in numerical terms, but in the effect it has on my body, and my heart. I live for those moments when I can feel her looking, drinking all of me in. When I can turn and respond in kind, our eyes speaking for us.


End file.
